My friends are the best
by natsugrayloki22
Summary: Lucy left magnolia to live an normal school life ... WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO HER LIFE AND HER FRIENDS? There will be participation of all fairy tail characters but it will be on later chapters so don't worry and please don't stop reading my first story PLEASE REVIEW ME SO I CAN CONTINUE MY STORY hope u all will like it I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL (THANKS TO MY FRIENDS who supported me)
1. Chapter 1 and chap 2

My Friends Are The Best …..

Chapter 1 ( Prologue)

My name was Lucy Heartfilia but now it is Jane Mogami. I haven't just changed my name, I have changed the location so that i can live a normal school life like others. For this reason, i have left my friends, my parents, and my family behind. I love them so much, but i have chosen to live a different life, i still contact them even though it's not the same but i do not regret my decision.

Chapter 2 ( Start of my new life)

" Class! We've a new student here !" the teacher announced as i stepped into the classroom. Then she told me, " Darling, introduce yourself to them " a request which made me so excited. I was shy, my heart thumped at first, my voice struggled to burst out but i managed to get it out and spoke, " Hello everyone, i am … i am …Lu…..I am Jane Mogami, Pleased to meet you!" after i said that, the class warmly replied as one, " Welcome to our class Jane, Lets be friends." I was so happy and exhilarated , i gave them an enchanting smile and said " Thank you very much"

Later on, the teacher welcomed me and told me "well Jane , Welcome to our class, I am your class teacher and my name is Tenma Nagasaki . If you need any help don't hesitate to ask me." When she had said this , i smiled at her and replied "Thank you". Then, she said " Let's see, where do we have space to put you, Alright ! Jane, can you go and sit next to "HANAI" , the far back Please"

I replied "Thank you Ms. Nagasaki" and i went to sit next to the boy named 'Hanai'. He's a Black haired with brown eyes which he is hiding under the big glasses. I greeted Hanai with a smile but he totally ignored me. So i focused on my studies until I heard a loud noise which penetrated through my ears to my brain, damaging my senses for a minute. Following the noisy bell, i heard the student shouting "IT'S THE BELL , LET'S GO" and they left the classroom while the remaining grouped with their friends, chatting and eating.

PLEASE REVIEW IT SO I CAN CONTINUE ! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY

BUT PLEASE REVIEW , IT WILL ENCOURAGE ME

THNX HOPE U LIKE IT :)


	2. Chapter 3 ( new friends)

Author NOTE:

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY

SPECIAL THNX TO MY FRIENDS IN SCHOOL FOR PROOF READING MY STORY :

(GEORGIA,BETH,JAY,AISHA,ZEYNEP AND NADIA)

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING ME JAY!

SPECIAL THANK YOU SO MUCH TO "Eclair montique" for favoriting and following my story and to be the first one to do it.

ALSO THNX TO "Emilybrock101" for following me.

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL (but love to though)

Recap:

Following the noisy bell, i heard the student shouting "IT'S THE BELL , LET'S GO" and they left the classroom while the remaining grouped with their friends, chatting and eating.

CHAPTER 3 (friends)

I was all alone, so i didn't waste my time and started unpacking my lunch(VIRGO MADE) when i sensed someone approaching me. I was suprised as a blonde haired (same as me) with a charming smile and attractive eyes that gave a soothing feeling. He said "_Hi, there, nice to meet you jane! I am HARRY. Mind if i join you ?"_ he smiled and politely waited. I replied happily _"Nice to meet you HARRY , sure you can join me and the pleasure is mine"._

When we had eaten, I had a feeling which gave chills down my spines. i felt that someone is watching me (not in a good way). So i turned around and found that i was being glared by groups of girls in my class. I was asking myself lots of questions "what happened? did i do something wrong?JUST WHY?" My thoughts are interrupted by a pat on my shoulder. It was a girl, she had long wavy black hair and she was so beautiful. The girl gave me 'the don't worry' expression to encourage me. She said "_JUST IGNORE THEM,DID THEY SCARE YOU loove_".{ i definitely didn't watch fruit basket and copied looks of hana and attitude of "yankee or uno}._"THEY ARE JUST JEALOUS SINCE THE "class idol" HARRY IS EATING WITH YOU. YOU DONT HAVE TO WORRY BOUT THEM"._ She explained and continued " oh, by the i haven't introduce myself have i? How dumb am i ?". She wasn't interrupted by HARRY saying _"LIKE REALLY REALLY DUMB"_ not fully atleast. She gave him a death glare which made me remember a woman i knew and miss[1] and harry's childishness reminded me of my dearest person i m really missing him.[2]

She continued " _I am meyami, you can call me mei"._ She hugged me tightly and i was so happy by that. I thanked mei and harry for being there for me and we were chatting. Following our chat mei went and called her friends ( 3 girls and a boy - they were all good looking ). Mei called me over and introduce them :

_'Ana'.. a long straight black haired girl with purple eyes; 'Sarah'...a blonde girl just like mine; 'Lily a short,cute and brown haired girl( Her name and her size and cuteness reminded me of my friends{ who had the name and a girl similar to her size and cuteness}) and at last not least 'Ren' a black haired boy with a flirty look whose name and look reminded me of a friend of all smiled and greeted me . i was filled with tears of joy of finding new friends.[_3]

[1] guess who? and tell me! its easy if you read or watched fairy tail.

[2] who is childish and a dearest person ?

[3] who does all these names / size remind you of ?

PLEASE REVIEW

THANKS EVERYON E


End file.
